


The Perks of Dating an Asgardian Goddess

by iamgoku



Series: Darcy Lewis and The Goddess of Thunder [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is not a fan of Odin, Darcy likes to cuddle, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Thor (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Thor likes Krispy Kreme Donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Darcy Lewis enjoys spending the time she has with her girlfriend inbetween her dashing off into space or saving the world from crazy super villains.Or a little snapshot in the life of Darcy, as she and Thor spend the day together in London.Female Thor/Darcy shipping within. The first of a series.





	The Perks of Dating an Asgardian Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another MCU idea that wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Basically Female Thor and Darcy Lewis. In this story continuity, Thor is female as is Loki, and fell in love with Darcy during the events of 'Thor' instead of Jane, while Thor and Jane are good friends.
> 
> .
> 
> Darcy is also Tony Stark's daughter in this Because I love that AU trope/headcannon. 
> 
> .
> 
> This is a oneshot, but I will write more stories set in the same continuity, ncluding some oneshots or chapters for the events of 'Thor' 'The Dark World' and 'Ragnarok', which will make it a series. As well as interludes (Ultron, Darcy during civil war, etc etc)
> 
> .
> 
> For Female Thor's appearance and actor, I view her as being played by Ronda Rousey. While Female Loki I view as being played by Daisy Ridley.
> 
> For Hela I'm thinking of making her male in this continuity, and if I do. I am thinking Male-Hela would be played by Hugh Jackman (another Aussie Asgardian XD) 
> 
> .
> 
> Continuity wise, this oneshot is set post AOU, but pre-Civil War and Thor: Ragnarok.

The mid-morning sun had begun to peek through the gaps in the curtains as Darcy Lewis (secretly Darcy Lewis-Stark) stirred from her slumber.

The blurry image of the night stand beside her side of the bed being the first thing she saw, as she blinked away the tiredness in her eyes, she became aware of the arm resting around her, and the body pressed up against her back.

It didn't take a rocket scientist, or a college graduate with a double major in poli-sci and electrical engineering with an undergrad in computer sciences, to know she was being spooned.

And she was the little spoon.

Not to surprising, as she often found herself awakening like this. Darcy would admit to enjoying the warm embrace of her girlfriend as she awoke in the morning, especially when they were still in London, and the weather there had been often cold lately.

A sudden buzzing sound from the night stand caught her attention, and Darcy lazily reached over to grab her phone, checking her messages to see who had texted her.

 

_**I-am-Iron-Dad:** Morning Spawn, just checking to confirm you're still coming back this weekend. Pepper's been hounding me about it non-stop, seriously you're going to give her grey hairs._

_PS. Tell She-Ra we're all stocked up on pop-tarts and all other forms of snack food known to man or norse gods._

 

Darcy couldn't help but give a small snort, as she knew it was the other way around, and that it was her dad that was hounding Pepper about her return to the states, he always got a little over cautious when she was overseas.

…Not that her time abroad in the past had exactly given him a reason not to be.

Dark Elves attack London one time, and suddenly she's on round the clock overprotective dad watch!

Quickly typing out a quick reply, she put her phone back down and resumed her previous position. Darcy was about to close her eyes once again when a voice spoke up lightly from behind her.

"Good morning, love"

Darcy felt the arm draped over her move to pull her closer, which she didn't protest too.

"Morning" she replied, snuggling further back against Thor.

"I was hoping to get another hour's rest in, but I fear I won't be able to fall asleep again" Thor said before shifting slightly in the bed.

"Noooo" Darcy whined slightly. "Don't get up, let's just stay here, at least for a little longer" she said shifting and turning around so she was now laying towards Thor.

The Goddess of Thunder's expression was one of amusement as she reached across to stroke Darcy's cheek, moving some of the brunette's hair out of the way as she did so.

"As much as I would love to spend hours more curled up in your embrace, we must arise. We should after all make the most of our time together before I must return to Asgard"

Thor's time on Earth was limited, as she could only stay for small intervals before going off once more to search for more answers on The Infinity Stones. A quest that she had informed Darcy off after the whole Ultron incident, and while Darcy didn't fully understand it, she had seen the trouble caused by The Either, which was apparently one of the Stones, so she realised how important it was for Thor.

Darcy threw the blankets off and let out a small groan of annoyance at the loss of warmth, before relenting and sliding out of bed.

* * *

 

She now had her arm wrapped around Thor's as the two walked down the bustling London street. Thor having dressed in regular civilian clothes while Mjolnir hung from her belt, disguised as an umbrella.

"Mmm, I really must get one of these confectionery stores on Asgard" Thor said in-between bites of the chocolate coated custard filled donut, the other hand holding a box of assorted varieties.

"Yeah, I don't know if Krispy Kreme would extend their franchise to another world babe, too much paperwork" Darcy said with a grin, snuggling closer to Thor as they approached an intersection, stopping and waiting for the crossing to turn green.

"Plus pretty sure your All-Daddy wouldn't be too pleased with the idea of 'Mortals muddying the glorious realm of Asgard with their wares'" Darcy said imitating Odin's voice.

This caused Thor to let out a snort of amusement. She knew Darcy's feelings towards her father weren't exactly pristine, given how Darcy felt about his initial banishment, Odin's initial greeting towards them during the whole Malekith event, and the obvious dislike he had for Thor being romantically involved with a 'Mortal'.

But lately her father had been...different. More laid back and less strict than he had been in the past, though Darcy had not seen Odin in person since shortly after Malekith's defeat, during a feast held in Thor's honor, which had extended onto Darcy, Jane and Erik whom were hailed as heroes alongside the Asgardian princess.

Thor attributed her father's change in demeanour to the loss of her mother. Frigga's death had hit them all very hard, even Loki had put aside her differences to help fight Malekith.

The thoughts of her fallen sister made Thor's expression dim slightly as she looked down to the pavement. Their brief time together after breaking Loki out of the dungeons had rekindled a small flame of hope within her that she could be redeemed, despite Thor's claim's to Loki of otherwise.

That kindling of hope had been snuffed out upon her sister's death however, an act that still haunted her and would sometimes cause her to wake from her sleep from nightmares of the event playing over and over again in her head.

A light squeeze on her arm brought her back to the present as she looked to see Darcy giving her a look.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, Yes I am fine. Just lost in my thoughts is all"

"...Is it about Loki?" Darcy asked quietly.

She knew Loki was still a sore subject for Thor, there had been more than a few nights were Darcy would have to calm an agitated Thor after one of her nightmares. Sometimes Thor's sleeping thrashing's would grow more violent to the point Darcy had to jump out of the bed to avoid being hit by her flailing limbs.

Thor nodded lightly in response to Darcy's question, which made the brunette instantly move closer, slipping into the Asgardian's arms and giving her a hug. Thor slowly bringing her arms around the smaller woman and resting her head in her hair for several moments before speaking up once more.

"You know, I think with time the two of you could have become friend's" Thor said with a small smile before she continued with amusement. "Though I shudder at the thought of the mischief and mayhem the two of you could cause if you combined forces"

Darcy looked up at Thor with a smirk, and was about to give a witty retort when the sudden sound of an explosion further down the street.

Looking up in alarm, the two saw a large obviously otherworldly creature ram its way through a store front.

Darcy starred wide eyed as people began rushing past them in panic, the roars of the creature blending in with the terrified cries of the fleeing civilians.

"Frost Beast..." Thor muttered with a glare aimed towards the creature.

"Um ok, what's a frost beast?" Darcy questioned with slightly alarm.

"A creature native to Jotunheim" Thor explained as she passed the box of donut's to Darcy. "It must have fallen through to Midgard during the convergence" Thor said as she walked ahead, retrieving Mjolnir from her belt and slamming the bottom down on the ground as a sudden flash of bright lightning surrounded her.

When it cleared Thor was now clad in her Asgardian armour, her red cape flowing behind her as she gripped the now undisguised Mjolnir.

"Darcy, I-" Thor turned back to her only for Darcy to make a 'shooing' motion.

"Go, go, save the day. I'll meet up with you at that coffee shop we went to the other day" she said, placing the donut box under her arm before Thor came over and gave her a quick kiss.

Darcy enjoyed the brief connection before Thor backed away, giving her a grin as she spun Mjolnir before flying off towards the Frost Beast with a war cry.

Turning away and preparing to head to the aforementioned coffee shop, she saw two girls who were in their late teens, both dressed in school uniforms staring at her and where Thor had been moments before.

Darcy starred back for a moment before nodding. "Yeah that's right, you saw what you saw" she said before walking off without another word, grinning to herself at the looks of awe on their faces.

Yep, dating an Asgardian Goddess definitely had its perks.


End file.
